Kawaii Box
Kawaii Box (stylized as kʌωʌii BOX) is an American digital cable and satellite television network, and a morning and early afternoon program block for Toku network (as Kawaii Box on Toku). It is a joint venture of Olympusat (60%), Sanrio (50%). Aimed at both female and male viewers ages 6 and up (despite it airs some preschool shows), the channel and block consists of licensed old and new foreign animated (both anime and non-anime) and live-action television series, movies and TV specials. The network and block is non-commercial. Shows List of shows that're licensed from various companies to Kawaii Box, including other networks like PBS, Nickelodeon, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, Discovery Family, Sprout, and Qubo. Animated Anime *''Noozles'' *''Maya the Bee'' *''Hamtaro'' *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' *''Fancy Lala'' *''Windy Tales'' *''Sugar Bunnies'' *''Strawberry Marshmallow'' *Hello Kitty anime **''Hello Kitty and Friends'' **''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' **''Hello Kitty's Animation Theater'' **''Hello Kitty's Stump Village'' **''The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends'' *''Adventures of the Little Koala'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' *''Little Pollon'' *''Pecola'' *''Collin the Speedy Boy and Looney Tunes: When Worlds Unite'' *''My Melody'' *''Shugo Chara'' *''Disney Tsum Tsum'' *''Ox Tales'' *''Sugar Gliders'' *''Chibi Maruko-chan'' *''Poyopoyo Kansatsu Nikki'' *''A Little Snow Fairy'' *''Twin Princesses of the Mysterious Planet'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Mermaid Melody'' *''Ojamajo Doremi'' (Magical DoReMi) *''Fushigi Mahou Fun Fun Pharmacy'' *''Sasami: Magical Girls Club'' *''Jewelpet'' *''Tsubomi's Secrets'' *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' *''Pokemon'' *''Digimon: Digital Monsters (a.k.a. ''Digimon Adventures) *''Sonic X (part of ''Sonic on Kawaii Box) *''Maple Town'' *''Palm Town'' *''Kaiketsu Zorori'' *''Doraemon'' *''Pretty Cure''' series **TBA *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1984 anime series) Non-anime *''64 Zoo Lane'' *''Junglies'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''New Mickey Mouse Shorts'' *''Toucan Tales'' *''Timmy Time'' *''Nellie the Elephant'' *''She-Ra Princess of Power'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Mia and Me'' *''The Wind in the Willows'' (1984 TV show) *''Bump the Elephant'' *''Stoppit and Tidyup'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-lot'' *''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' *''Postman Pat'' *''Dragon Tales'' *''Sally Bollywood: Super Detective'' *''SciGirls'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''Neopets'' *''Max and Ruby'' *''Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' *''Ni-Hao Kai-Lan'' *''Shimmer and Shine'' *''Rupert'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Kuu Kuu Harajuku'' *''Strawberry Shortcake'' *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''The Adventures of Spot'' *''Ever After High'' *''Sofia the First'' *''Jane and the Dragon'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Little Charmers'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''The Adventures of Blinky Bill'' **''Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Excursion'' *''Hello Kitty Furry Tale Theater'' *''Thomas and Friends (pre-2002 episodes only) *''The Berenstian Bears (1985 TV series) *''The Smurfs'' (both 1981 TV series and 2016 TV series) *''Kipper'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''Muppet Babies'' *''Star vs. The Forces of Evil'' *''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' (Seasons 1-4 only) *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''The Superhero Squad Show'' *''Jim Henson's Dinosaur Train'' *''Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers'' *''The Wuzzles'' *''PAW Patrol'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *DiC's Mario series ** The Super Mario Bros. Super Show ** The Adventure of Super Mario Bros. 3 ** Super Mario World *''Sonic Boom'' (part of Sonic on Kawaii Box) *DiC's Sonic the Hedgehog series (part of Sonic on Kawaii Box) **''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' **''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1993 series) **''Sonic Underground'' *''Sid the Science Kid'' *''You're on Kawaii Box, Charlie Brown'' **''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' **''Peanuts'' (2014 TV series) **Various'' Peanuts specials *''Alvin and the Chipmunks on Kawaii Box **''The Alvin Show'' **''Alvin and the Chipmunks''/''Chipmunks Goes To Movies'' **''ALVIIIIIN! and the Chipmunks'' *''Tom and Jerry Goes Kawaii Box'' **''Tom and Jerry'' (theatrical series) **''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (1975 series) **''Tom and Jerry Comedy Hour'' **''Tom and Jerry Kids'' **''Tom and Jerry Tales'' **''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (2014 series) Live action *''The Hoobs'' *''Mopatop's Shop'' *''Between the Lions'' *''The Letter People'' *''Sesame Street (pre-2000 episodes only) (as ''Sesame Street on Kawaii Box) *''The Muppet Show (classic version) *''Reading Rainbow *''Sing Me a Story with Belle'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Teletubbies (1997-2001 episodes only) *''Kidsongs *''H.R. Pufnstuf'' *''Professor Iris'' *''Barney and Friends'' Films *All Walt Disney Animation Studios movies (except The Black Cauldron, The Rescuers Down Under, The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Atlantis the Lost Empire) *All Pixar Animation Studios films *''The Peanuts Movie'' *''The Land Before Time'' films *''Care Bears'' films *''Winnie the Pooh'' films *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Tom and Jerry'' direct-to-video film series *''The Swan Princess'' series *''An American Tail'' fims *TBA Kawaii Box Originals TBA * Meow Talk With Hello Kitty '- a late night talk show starring Sanrio's famous characters, including Hello Kitty, as a host. * 'How Cute! '- a mini documentary which tells the facts about animals that're considered cute. * [[Swiper's Cuteness 101|'Swiper's Cuteness 101]] - a series of shorts hosted by Teenager Swiper the Fox (Garrett Hedlund) about the 101 facts about every show on Kawaii Box * Kawaii Storybook Time '''- a mini-series as part Play Day block soley on the Kawaii Box channel, which showcases the series of animated stories adapted from old and today's children's books, all told with humoristic style. Program blocks Every day blocks *Play Day' - broadcasting over the channel space of Kawaii Box, it is aimed at preschool viewers, age 0-6, occurs every morning, from 7:00 am to 1:30 pm. It's similar to Nick Jr and it's Disney counterpart. ** '''Play Day Movie Day '- Shows every Friday, as part of Play Day preschool block, it shows preschool-orientated TV specials and G-rated films. ** TBA *'Hello Kitty's Meow-Day Mondays '- Occurs every Monday afternoon, from 3:30 pm to 5:00 pm, it features shows starring Hello Kitty. *'Magical Girl Thursdays '- Aimed primarily to female viewers, it occurs every Thursday afternoon, from 2:00 pm to 4:00 pm, which features Magical Girl animated series such as TBA * Fun Friday Film Festival '- Shows every Friday nights, It shows both G and PG rated movies. *'Action Weekend Hour '- Aimed primarily to male viewers, it occurs every Saturday and Sunday afternoon, from 2:30 pm to 5:00 pm, which features action-oriented shows such as ''Pokemon, Digimon, Sonic X, Samurai Pizza Cats, etc. *'Saturday Slumber Party! '- Occurs every Saturday night, from 6:00 pm - 10:00 pm, shows various fan-favorites at night. Seasonal blocks *'Valentines Festival '- TBA *'Bunny Day '- TBA *'Kawaii Box Summer Blast! '- TBA *'Kawaii Box Halloween House '- TBA *'''Kawaii Box Christmas Party - TBA *'Party On 4 New Years' - TBA Temporary blocks *'Sonic's Summer Spectacular!' *TBA Shonen and Shojo Shonen and Shojo are the mascots are the kawaii-alike cartoon animal characters, which're both are a dog (Shonen) and a cat (Shojo). "Kawaii Box" logo colors TBA * Pink (Shojo) - for the girl programs (e.i. Hello Kitty series, Sailor Moon, Sofia the First) * Blue '('Shonen)' '- for the boy programs (e.i. Pokemon, Digimon, Sonic) * Pink and blue (Shojo and Shonen) - for the both genders-oriented programs (e.i. Peanuts ''series, ''Garfield and Friends, Phineas and Ferb) Marketing To appeal the channel for both children and parents, Fox, MGM, Disney, BBC and among others made TV-G and TV-PG-rated comedy commercials featuring universes from various media ranging from television dramas (such as Doctor Who and The X-Files), sci-fi comedy shows (Red Dwarf, Mystery Science Theater 3000, etc) and many more. Those commercials airs every channel like Fox, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, PBS, Disney Channel, CBS, ABC, and more. Related services In other countries * Kawaii Box (Japan) - Unlike the American counterpart, the Japanese version of the Kawaii Box network is fully owned by Sanrio and it broadcast and headquartered in Japan. * Kawaii Box on MasGaling Cartoons - A block on the channel MasGaling Cartoons, airing at 9:00pm to 12:00am, after the channel's version of Cartoon Network's night block Adult Swim. * Kawaii Box (UK) - TBA Kawaii Box in other medias Kawaii Box - Cute Fest! It is annaul festival showcasing TBA. See also Kawaii Box/commercials, IDs and promos transcripts Category:Fanon Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels Category:Programming Blocks Category:Unfinished pages Category:Family TV channels Category:Commercial free channels Category:Anime Category:Anime channels